Troubled Night
by H.Kage09
Summary: Takes place the night of EP: 52. Aelita can't sleep, so she decides to talk with Jeremie for a bit. Major JxA fluffiness! P.S. This is a Oneshot. Read Code Oblivion if you liked this, since this originally was going to be part of it.


**Well guys, I've decided to take back the ending of Code: Oblivion. Strangely enough, I had already started the first chapter of the new story. So instead of just trashing the first chapter, I made it into my first Code: Lyoko oneshot. Hehheh, so I guess I must inform you that I will be continuing Code: Oblivion, but I might change the name to Phantom Rising since the original title now has thing to do with the story. Sorry. Anyway, on with my first Code: Lyoko one-shot! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Code: Lyoko. If I did, this would've happened in the show.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Troubled Night**

**10:45 PM**

**Jeremie's POV**

**(Right after Ep.52, same night though.)**

I sat at my computer, thinking. '_The school year is over, and Aelita has no where to go. I might be able to stay here, but that still left us with a problem. If Xana attacked, the only two able to get to Lyoko would be Yumi and Aelita. And with Xana most likely stronger then ever. Just the two of them wouldn't be enough_._'_

I sighed again for what felt like the tenth time in 5 minutes. '_At least nothing else can go wrong. Can it?' _I thought, slightly fearful. This was going to get messy if we had to find someone else who could help us. Currently, there was nobody we could trust. Sissi was out, she would most likely just rat them out or blackmail Ulrich. William might work, but he was a bit hotheaded. Other then those two, no one else had a hope of working.

"Damn it. What are we supposed to do now!?" I half-shouted. Suddenly I heard footsteps down the hall. _'Oh crap, Jim's coming! Got to get to bed.'_ Problem was that I was still dressed. Hurriedly, I quickly started to undress and get into my night clothes. Turning of the light, I hopped into bed just as the footsteps stopped.

Another thought came to mind: Xana. I laid in wait, the footsteps were right outside my door. I saw a shadow under the crack. I closed my eyes. Who was there? Suddenly, the person knocked on my door softly. I got up slowly, carefully. I grabbed the doorknob when the person knocked again. I opened it up and saw the one person I never expected to see; Aelita.

"Aelita?"

"I…I couldn't sleep." She said, looking at her feet. She looked sad.

Sighing and smiling softly, I opened the door all the way. "Come on in, you're not the only one who can't sleep."

She silently sat on my bed.

"Jeremie, what are we going to do now?" Aelita caught me off guard with that question. I sat down next to her and sighed, this time though: no smile.

"I honestly don't know. If Xana can attack without the towers, then we won't have a way to stop him." I said, looking at her. "If Xana does still have to use the towers, then we still have a way to stop him."

"What about shutting off the Supercomputer?" Again, Aelita caught me off guard.

"What about your father?" I asked.

"I..I don't know. What if he isn't even alive anymore? What if he died saving me? What if-?" She started before I put a finger on her mouth, quieting her. She had started to get hysterical. Instead she started crying on my shoulder. I knew how much it must've hurt her so find out she had a father that basically betrayed her. I held her while she cried, rubbing her back.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked at me. Her eyes were red and poufy. I saw that she was still crying silently.

"Thank you." She muttered softly, looking down. I was now puzzled.

"For what?" I asked, staring at her.

She smiled softly, and said "For everything. For always being there when I needed you, for helping me. If you hadn't found the Supercomputer, then I would still be sleeping in that stupid thing." She was looking at me now and I started to blush slightly. "I owe you so much, but I don't think I would ever be able to repay it." She was blushing now too.

"You don't need to. I did it because I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had just turned you away." I said, amazed at my own words. "Just know this, even if everyone else abandons you I'll be there for you." Again, I was amazed at my own boldness.

She smiled and had stopped crying. "Thank you." We were both blushing now. _'Boy am I glad Jim isn't around right now.' _I thought, know just how much trouble we could get in.

"Well, I better get going. If Jim caught me in here, we could get in so much trouble." She said, still smiling. I looked at the clock on my desk and almost swore. 12:00AM already!? It felt like little more then a half hour!

(**Normal POV)**

Aelita got up opened the door. But before she left, she leaned down and did something Jeremie never expected in his life. Kissed him square on the lips and said "Good Night Jeremie," While giggling a bit. Needless to say, both of them were able to sleep semi-peacefully.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So, how'd you like it? I know I like'd it. If you want to tell me, just hit the little blue button at the bottom of the page. So anyway, you know the drill Read, Review, and Repeat. **


End file.
